


After a Battle

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Hurt d'Artagnan, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Porthos, War, Worried Athos | Comte de la Fère, d'Artagnan Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: After a battle Athos and Porthos are getting concern - there had been no sign of d'Artagnan.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	After a Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title isn't very good - just couldn't think of one. Titles aren't always easy. 
> 
> This is set between Series 2 and 3

“Any sign of him yet?” asked Athos as Porthos come into the tent. Athos couldn’t hardly concentrate on his work since the latest battle. It was impossible to concentrate –his mind come up with many things that could of happen during the battle. 

Porthos shook his head “They are still coming back,” he added 

Athos closed his eyes for a moment and place his hands on the desk in front of him. It last battle ended a while ago now and they had been no sign of d’Artagnan since. “Has anyone seen him?” he asked opening his eyes. 

“I have asked.” said Porthos “No one remembering seeing him… but the soldiers who were in the same area as him as still getting back.…” Porthos trailed “He was further away than us…just give him more time to get back…” 

Athos closed his eyes again – he had yet got any reliable report of the area d’Artagnan had been in during the battle. All he and Porthos knew they was a number of explosions in the area and d’Artagnan had not got back yet. He could have been captured by the Spanish or worst. It was unlike d’Artagnan not to get back as soon as he could. 

“I will go a look again,” said Porthos – he was tried but he couldn’t rest just yet. Just as he went to leave the tent another solider come in. He was a solider from a different regiment but one Porthos and Athos recognize as one d’Artagnan was on friendly terms with. 

“Captain,” said the Solider looking scared by the look on Athos’ face. “I was told to tell you that d’Artagnan in the infirmary tent…” Athos and Porthos looked at the solider when he said that “He wanted to come here himself….” Said the solider quickly “But…. he was taken there…” 

Athos walked up to the solider. “What happen to him?” he asked 

“I…I don’t know….” said the solider stumbling over his words.

Porthos step forward. “But he talked to you?” the solider nodded his head. That was a good sign at least. “You may go,” said Porthos and the solider left quickly. Porthos looked at Athos. “Are you coming?” he asked but he already knew the answer. 

Athos nodded his head – he was ready to yell at d’Artagnan for making them worry about him. He and Porthos walked to where the infirmary was and walked in. It was busier than normal due to the recent battle. Athos and Porthos scanned to tent waking in two different directions trying to find their missing friend. 

Athos hasn’t gone far when he hear a familiar voice say his name. Athos turned to see d’Artagnan sitting on a beach – his looked a sight. He seemed his whole face was coved in blood. And the bits that didn’t have blood on it was coved in mud. No wonder he was taken straight to the infirmary– he looked a mess. Athos pulled d’Artagnan in for a hug forgetting about yelling at him. D’Artagnan grunted a little in pain.

Athos pulled away and looked into d’Artagnan’s eyes – they were unforces. 

Porthos come over and took one look at d’Artagnan “Jesus, what happen to you?” he asked. 

“I…I think I hit my head.” Said d’Artagnan – he seem a little dazed. But with the amount of blood he his face that wasn’t surprising. 

“You don’t say,” said Porthos sitting next to d’Artagnan “Did you passed out?” 

“I… not sure,” said d’Artagnan his eyes show he was confused. “Maybe…” 

Athos looked for a doctor he check d’Artagnan out – but they were busy with soldiers that needed more help. Athos would of dragged d’Artagnan back to his tent so he and Porthos could sort him out themselves – but it seem almost curl to more d’Artagnan now. 

“We need to get you cleaned up,” said Porthos standing up and disappearing for a moment before coming back to with wet cloth. Athos took it from his and try to wipe the muck off d’Artagnan’s face and try to find out where all the blood had come from. D’Artagnan went to stop Athos but Athos stopped him and moved d’Artagnan hands down. It was then Athos noticed d’Artagnan’s hands was coved in blood. Athos looked at them for a moment – they was a lot of blood on them. 

“I don’t think that’s mind,” said d’Artagnan also looking. 

Athos and Porthos shared a brief look before trying to get d’Artagnan cleaned up a little bit more. 

While Athos try to get d’Artagnan clean a little – Porthos try to keep him talking. “What do you remember?” Porthos asked. D’Artagnan was clearly still confused. 

“About what?” 

“How hard did you hit your head?” asked Porthos watching as the blood was being cleaned away. It seemed as well as a large cut to the top of his head he also had a number of cuts, scraps and bruises at littered his face. D’Artagnan had to be close to one of the explosions that happen. 

“I think a rock smacked me in the face.” Said d’Artagnan 

“Looks like a large rock smack you in the face,” agreed Porthos “Do you remembering any explosion?” Porthos asked d’Artagnan shook his head. “Do you remember fighting?” A shrug “Do you remember having breakfast with me and Athos this morning?” a long paused then a shake of the head. “How are you still conscious I don’t know?” Said Porthos looking as the now clearer gash to his friend head. It was a good four inches long

“I don’t think he will hold on much longer,” said Athos sensing d’Artagnan could drop at any moment, “You’re head needs stitching.” He said but that didn’t look like an option at the moment. They were soldiers still coming in – that were in a worst state than d’Artagnan. Porthos passed Athos a bandage and Athos wrapped it around d’Artagnan’s head tightly. 

“Oh, that bad….” Mumble d’Artagnan – he went up to touch it but Porthos stopped him. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” asked Athos after he finished wrapping d’Artagnan’s head. 

“Errr….” Said d’Artagnan a bit clueless as Athos shook his head. D’Artagnan wasn’t much use to them anything right now. 

“Who drag you here?” asked Porthos “who was with you?” Porthos thought if he could find the person who got him back then he and Athos might be closer at knowing what had happen to d’Artagnan

“Chevrolet is dead,” said d’Artagnan suddenly he looked at his hands that still had blood on them, “Chevrolet is dead…..told me…something….” 

“Take it easy,” said Athos – guessing the blood on d’Artagnan’s hands belong to Chevrolet. 

“Did Chevrolet died before or after you got hit by a rock?” asked Porthos

D’Artagnan looked more confused that before “….I don’t know,” said d’Artagnan. Just then a doctor come. And started to ask Athos questions. “Chevrolet dead……” mumble d’Artagnan. As the doctor began to deal with d’Artagnan. Athos decided to stay with him – he wanted to know how badly d’Artagnan manged to get himself hurt this time. 

“I’m going to see who brought him back,” said Porthos, Athos nodded his head. 

**********************************************************************************

“So, how is he?” asked Porthos a while later. Since the infirmary was getting full quickly – Athos thought it best to more d’Artagnan back to their own tents. D’Artagnan had quickly fell asleep after mumbling something about Constance don’t going to be happy with him. 

“Needed about a dozen stiches in his head,” said Athos grimily “Bruised ribs and just about bruised everywhere else as well, - he’ll be very sore for the next couple of days but he will be alright…” 

“Making more sense yet?” 

Athos shook his head. “No,” he said “Did you find anything out?” 

“Yeah… got a very good idea what happen,” said Porthos “Chevrolet was shoot during the battle. D’Artagnan went to help Chevrolet. Was blinding the wound when the explosion went off just in front of them… no warning or anything. The exploded rocks to hit him in the face, he was close...really close … The people told me they thought he was dead….he was knocked back by the blast as well. Chevrolet didn’t survived the blast.” Porthos paused for a moment and looked at the injuries that covered d’Artagnan’s face. “He was not surprising knocked out…It was a pretty large rock that hit him.” 

Athos looked at d’Artagnan for being so close to the explosion he only had a burn mark on the exposed skin on his left wrist. It would be painful but it should heal – as long as it didn’t get infected. 

“The rocks blocked most the blasted I think,” said Porthos also thinking along the same lines as Athos “The rocks may have saved his life – also causing the most damage… “  
If the rocks hadn’t between d’Artagnan and the explosion things could have ended up very differently. Times like these Athos really missed Aramis – and he knew Porthos felt the same, not that he would say so. 

Porthos sat down. He was glade they got d’Artagnan back in one piece. A little more damaged but better than not having him at all. Porthos didn’t want to have to tell Constance her husband had been killed in action. Athos gave him some wine and Porthos drank it gratefully. “Here’s to another battle.” He said 

“Another battle,” said Athos downing his own wine. “Until the next one…” he added.

“Next one, he.” Porthos nodded towards d’Artagnan “Is staying with me – I don’t care what he says… we are better together…” 

Athos nodded his head – they were better together.


End file.
